She Will Be Loved
by ichigohikari
Summary: Fiona/Carey fic where Carey comforts Fiona.


She Will Be Loved  
Fandom: So Weird  
Ship: Fi/Carey friendship, hints of a crush on Fi's part  
Summary: Fi crashes at the Bells after a comment made by Jack sends Fi off and fuming. Fluffy and sweet, beware the WAFF.

In the thin light of morning Carey Bell woke up, feeling something brush across his skin.

Looking down in bed he found that it wasn't blanket fuzz like he'd thought it was but the silky strands of Fiona Phillip's auburn hair.

Carey smiled as he studied the girl-- no, young woman-- in his arms.

She had shown up on their steps last night, red-faced and crying. His mom had let her in without a word, Fi had been over here many times over the years; most always it was after Jack had made some comment or other to her and she'd needed a place to get away to, to cool down as it were.

Being 14 was hard, he knew that, but he had both parents to raise him.

Fiona only had one and an older brother who sometimes acted like a father to her but then he could cut into her like a knife.

Carey was glad that she kept coming to him for advice or to let off steam.

By the same token he also hated it since he didn't like to see his friend hurting over something that could have been avoided.

'I wonder what Jack said to you this time. One of these days you're going to have to let me get even for you,' thought Carey as he shook his head slightly at the way the girl's small form shifted slightly she moved in bed.

He wondered if there would come a time when the 'sleepovers' the two were having would be frowned upon by both sets of parents and mentally Carey rolled his eyes at the notion that he might one day be attracted to the very girl that lay in his arms.

As it stood right now, there were no problems; they were both too young to really be thinking like that, Fiona especially. And while he could have thoughts like that from time to time, they were never regarding his female friend so he was safe.

Although he knew very well that Fi had a bit of a crush on him, formed by hero-worship and it made a heck of a lot of sense. She was always going to him more than her own brother when things got tough at her house and Carey never minded the things she was into even though he didn't really believe in them. But, he knew that she did and so that was enough for him to pay attention to her rambles about whatever topic she had stumbled upon that week.

'I must not be awake yet, to think of things like that,' thought Carey as he cleared the images from his mind altogether.

Rubbing her eyes the young woman asked sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Early. Around 7:00."

"Oh, I'll leave here soon. I've already bothered you enough," said Fi softly.

"You're never a bother, Fiona."

Seeing that she was kind of awake now, Carey absentmindedly played with a few strands of her hair that had woken him up this morning.

"So, does your mom know you're here?" he asked.

"No but I bet she'll either call over here to see if I'm here first before she calls the police. Or before she kills Jack, either one," said Fiona, smiling a bit then frowning.

"Well, whatever Jack said you it's not true," said Carey, as he still didn't know what it was Jack had said to her last night. He just let her crash in his room all night and held her as she cried.

Sitting up slightly, Fiona suddenly got slightly shy and a bit skittish and Carey wondered just what had Jack said to her last night; she never got like this.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"You have to tell me the truth though," warned Fi and Carey wondered just what it was she was going to ask him. He had a feeling it was related to what Jack had said last night.

"If this is about 'The Talk,' your mom should be the one to ask," said Carey, and Fi lightly slapped him.

"It's not about that, geez, one-track mind," muttered Fiona.

"What, I didn't know," said Carey, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do--do you think I'm pretty?" asked Fiona, shy-voiced and blushing.

"Before I answer, can I ask what brought this on?"

"Jack said some stuff last night and it just really hurt me. He said that one of the reasons why I like the Internet so much is that online people don't know what you look like. And that the only reason Ryan even is remotely interested in me is that I'm smart and web-savvy; not that I'm very attractive," said Fiona sadly, and brushing off a few stray tears from her eyes.

Carey was appalled, no wonder she wanted to get out of the house for awhile. Jack had no right to say that to her.

"What? No wonder you want to kill him, I do too since that was hitting below the belt. First of all, do not listen to him. You are very attractive. You look flat out adorable, you're street-smart as well as web-savvy and you can write prose and song lyrics just like your mother," said Carey grabbing on of her hands in his and holding it.

"Really? You're not just saying that, are you?"

"If we were the same age or not as much of an age difference I'd ask you out right here, right now. But sadly, if I did that now both of our fams would freak out. And I'm not that type of guy," said Carey and Fiona smiled and her blush deepened.

"But if I were say, 18 or 21?"

"In a split second," said Carey and she grinned and he knew that he had given her some of the sparkle back into her eyes.

And for now, that was all he could do.

Who knows, maybe when she was older they would go down a new road together, he didn't know.

What he did know is that when Fiona slipped from his messy room and out of the door to go back to her house, she was a lot happier than she had been last night.

And that was all that mattered, till the next time.

End


End file.
